Because of You
by Winston9957
Summary: EDITED RECENTLY! PLEASE RE-READ! PLOT IS DIFFERENT AND BETTER. APOLOGIES FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. Ross screamed, "Because of you, I lost Rachel!" Quietly, Chloe muttered, "Please don't kill me!" My alternative to TOW The Next Morning and what happens after. Lobster Drama. Please R&R or I won't bother to post anymore.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Please follow me on twitter at Winston9957**** I will be informing you if I'm busy and stuff. But I just mainly want followers! Lol! Please follow me :P**  
**Disclaimer: The idea came from Nolan Carpenter's story - Hope. And I do not own F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

* * *

Ross walked slowly down the side walk with a beer in his hand, it was his seventh. After he and Rachel had broken up, he'd gotten drunk, again. His eyes were red and his face was stained with tears. He took a black velvet box from his pocket, opening it to reveal an engagement ring. It was the most beautiful ring ever. A 2 carat diamond head with lapiz lazuri side stones, finished off with a platinum shank. It had cost him a whole $4200 to afford. He had planned to propose on their anniversary. That moment never came because she had said no before he could even ask. She'd never know how fulfilled her life could've been if she just had the time to listen.

He leant against the wall, breaking down in tears, the thought of suicide came to his mind for the tenth time that day. Wiping away the tears, he looked up to see the barrel of a gun aimed at his head.

"Give me the ring!" The mugger was silhouetted against a street light, wielding a revolver, the barrel resting gently against his head.

Ross slowly shut the box and put it away in his pocket. He was so drunk that he didn't know how stupid his next move would be.

With the speed of an eagle, he grabbed the mugger by his gun hand and slammed it on his knee. The gun discharged a single shot, but harmlessly hit the wall behind him. As the pistol dropped to the ground. Ross swung his leg at the man's groin. The mugger dropped to his knees, and Ross finished him off with a fist to the head. The mugger dropped to the ground unconscious.

The counter attack had gone surprisingly well for a drunk man, but without a thought. Ross picked up the gun and headed towards

Manhattan Xerox Store.

**(A/N: The Xerox store is where Chloe works).**


	2. Revenge

**A/N: This chapter may contain inappropriate language. I've warned you. This might be bad because I got so pissed when I finished, exited and forgot to save! lol!**

* * *

Ross burst into the copy place, with the pistol in his jacket, fully loaded. Anyone that saw him would think that he was just a drunken psycho.

"Chloe, are you there?" Ross yelled out in a drunken manner.

"Dinosaur Guy! Are you alright? You look drunk." She said with a worried look on her face.

She closed the space between them, resting her right hand on his shoulder and placing her other hand on his forehead.

"Get off of me!" He screamed, pushing her off of him.

"Okay, sorry. I was just checking to see if you're alright." Smelling the alcohol in his breath she asked, "You are drunk aren't you?"

Ignoring her question, he said, "Rachel broke up with me."

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she reached her arm out to rub his back, quietly saying to him, "Are you okay?"

"I said get the fuck off of me!" He screamed, punching her in the face.

Chloe screamed, following up with "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Drawing the gun, Ross aimed it at her head, screaming "You're a fucking retard you know that? Because of you, I lost Rachel!"

Chloe stood in shock, focusing her eyes on the gun. "Me?"

"Yeah! And because of you, she's gone!" He screamed, pulling the hammer back on his gun.

Quietly she muttered, "Ple- Please don't kill me!"

"Fuck You!" He screamed.

"Wait-" but it was too late, he had pulled the trigger of the gun.

**Flashback**

_Ross and Chloe swayed along to the music. Each had different thoughts going through their minds. Ross was thinking about how he'd lost Rachel, to Mark. _

_Mark, he despised everything about him. What kind of a retard goes to someone's place, in the middle of the night, knowing that they're in a relationship. Ross just knew that Mark was trying to break them up, he clearly wanted Rachel. Ross just couldn't imagine what was going on in apartment 20 right now, the bastard's probably sleeping with her right now._

_ Chloe on the other hand was just thinking about getting into his pants. She was like Ross, drunk. But not so drunk to not realise what you're doing. She saw the sad face that Ross was wearing, she just wanted him to enjoy his time. So forgetting that he was in a relationship, she initiated a kiss, it was only a quick peck. But soon they were making out on the dance floor, when Ross moaned a name to her surprise, "Rachel," suddenly realising that she was making out with a drunken twenty-seven year old man who was in a relationship, she pulled away from his lips._

_"No, Rachel. Don't leave me for Mark," He muttered, falling to the ground._

_Ross, awoke in the morning, seeing Chloe, his immediate thoughts were that he had cheated on Rachel. But Chloe had actually taken care of his drunken form that night, not slept with him!_

_..._

_The next morning, Gunther woke up to the sound of eggs sizzling on the stove._

_"Morning Jasmine," He said, walking into the kitchen with his arms stretched out._

_"Hey, you will not believe what I just heard from my brother."_

_"Sorry Jasmine, but I'm really not that interested."_

_"Will you listen if I told you that it's about Phoebe's friends, Ross and Rachel?"_

_Hearing this, Gunther jumped to attention. "What about them?"_

_"Well I heard that Ross cheated on Rachel by kissed my brother's co-worker, Chloe! And she spent the night at his place taking care of him, cause he was drunk, but I don't think anything actually happened."_

_Learning that Ross had cheated on Rachel, he quickly got dressed and ran out the door._

_..._

_Central Perk midday_

_Rachel walked into Central Perk, she was glad that she had finally resolved things with Ross. She now had a boyfriend and finally, a good career. As she arrived at the counter, she asked Gunther for a coffee, but instead she received a nervous look from him._

_"Uuh, Rachel, I need to tell you something."_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"I think it's best if you sit down." _

_Gunther slowly led Rachel to the seat in front of the window._

_"Now I just want you to know, whatever happens, I'm here for you."_

_Hearing this, Rachel got a nervous feeling go down her spine. Something must be wrong, she could tell. A million thoughts started to run through her head. Did someone die? Is Central Perk closing down? Nothing could prepare her for what came next._

_But as Gunther was about to say "Ross kissed the girl from the Xerox Store," a better idea hit him. If Rachel was told that Ross had slept with Chloe, she would definitely break up with him, than if he just kissed her. And Ross thinks that he cheated as well! It was the perfect plan to break the two up._

_"Ross cheated on you with the girl at the copy place. I'm sorry."_

_When Rachel heard this, she was shocked, she couldn't move, or even blink. She expected something bad, but this? Ross cheating? This couldn't be true._

_"Are you serious?" She asked, on the edge of tears._

_"Yes, I'm sorry. I heard it from my room mate who heard it from her brother who works at the Xerox Store."_

_Seeing the expression on her face, Gunther got up and left her to think._

_..._

Back to the present, Ross had just killed an innocent person.


	3. The Next Morning

A knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled an enthusiastic Monica.

As the door opened a sad "hi" was heard, making it clear that it was Ross. He was wearing a hooded black trench coat concealing his body knee up.

"Morning Ross. And again, so sorry about the break up." Said Monica, sympathetically.

Closing the door behind him, Ross took a seat at the table, next to Phoebe. The door burst open to reveal a shocked and amazed Chandler.

"Did you see the breaking news on CNN?" he exclaimed, rather shocked.

A simple "No," was heard from Monica as she switched on the TV.

A gorgeous young woman appeared on the TV.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Katy Dartmouth and you're watching CNN." As she spoke, the group listened intently.

"A young woman, believed to be Chloe O'Brian, was found dead in Manhattan Xerox Store. Police have found one .44 Magnum round launched into her skull, it's believed that she was killed seven hours ago. Police have found quite lot of DNA at the scene due to public use, and are examining it as we speak. If anyone has links to the crime, please call Crime Stoppers USA on 1800 222 8477."

* * *

Monica turned from the television to stare at Ross.

"Did you…" Monica started, but it was clear when Ross looked to the ground. "Oh my God!" Screamed Monica. As did everyone else, losing it in the apartment, but like always, everyone could figure out where Ross was coming from, they always knew with the lobsters. With their break up, Ross was drunk and thought he'd lost Rachel, and Rachel was angry at him for cheating. With the whole list thing, Ross couldn't just throw away what he had with Julie, so he went along with Chandler's idea. And Rachel was upset about what he wrote. But in this case, Ross was probably drunk, upset and angry at Chloe.

"What the hell is going on over here? I'm trying to sleep!" Screamed a half sleeping Joey, entering through the front door.

"Ross murdered Chloe!" exclaimed an awestruck Monica.

When Rachel heard it from her room, she entered the living room unable to say anything but "What?"

"Ross murdered Chloe." Monica repeated, calmly.

Rachel was shocked. She couldn't believe that Ross would go to such heights. But was it for her? Was it because he was angry? Revenge? How was she to know? She'd have to ask him herself.

Rachel silently whispered to herself, "Oh my God! Ross, I- I can't believe you- you did that."

Slowly, Rachel walked towards him, still in shock. The gang fell silent as she pressed her lips against his. She felt him kiss back, and he placed his hands on her waist. As she touched his face with her hands, Ross slowly slid his hands upwards to her hair. The kiss was passionate, as she welcomed his tongue in to her mouth. She silently moaned as their tongues slowly flicked against each other inside their mouths. They soon had to part for air, but they held each other, not willing to let go.

"We have to talk."

Ross just nodded. There was limited time.

"In my room," she said, and the two slowly walked away from the rest of the gang.

They had a lot to talk about.


	4. Why'd You Do It?

Rachel rested her head on Ross's bare chest. The sex had been slow but sweet, and they now lay under the sheets cuddling. She kissed his chest and they snuggled in tighter.

"Ross," she began. "Why did you do it?"

Ross tilted his head back, he knew this conversation was coming. As he thought about it, he realized that he himself didn't know why he had done it. It was so not him. But the woman had ruined his life, and everything that he stood for. Everything he had, everything he wanted, since he was fifteen.

Rachel, was the everything.

"Rachel, she destroyed the most important thing in my life. Imagine this, you've wanted something so much, since you were fifteen. You finally get it after eleven years, you spend one year living a dream. And then someone steps in and takes it all away from you." By now Ross had tears in his eyes. 96-97 had really been the best year of his life, because he had Rachel.

So I guess that's why I killed her." He said, tears now running freely down his face.

"But did you sleep with her then?"

"I was gonna propose on-"

Rachel violently lifted herself off of him.

"You what?"

"Rach, let me finish. I was gonna propose on our anniversary. I had everything planned but you had to work, and I was so devastated that I thought that I could come and propose to you there. But then you just threw me out, and when you decided to 'take a break', I was so upset that I went to a bar that Joey and Chandler were going to, to try and cheer myself up. Then I called you and found out Mark was there, and that's when I started drinking. Chloe was there and we kinda danced, and before you knew it, she kissed me. When that happened, I was so drunk that I thought that it was you, and we were back together. And uh, that's how it all happened."

Tears began to fall down the sides of Rachel's face. She knew enough.

"Oh Ross," She mumbled and kissed him passionately.

"I think you should be honest and turn yourself in."

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I'm starting to think that no one likes it. Reviews mean a lot to me :(  
**


	5. Interrogation

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy and I came across this really good R&R fic: ****3102710**

**It's really good, anyway, here's your story.**

* * *

"What?"

"Ross, I think you should turn yourself in."

"Rache, I could be in prison for ten years. And I can't stand not seeing you every da-"

Placing a finger on his lips Rachel assured him, "It's the right thing to do Ross, and even if your sent to prison, I will **always** be there for you, I don't care what happens, but it's the right thing to do. Imagine how her family feels-"

Ross shut her up by placing a kiss on her lips. When they parted, he nodded and replied with nothing but a simple "Tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: I forgot what I was gonna write about! Lol! Sorry if it's bad. I'm trying random stuff so bear with me.**

Ross didn't turn himself in, until a week later...  
Ross sat in a wooden chair. The room around him was cold and uninviting. There was a metal door across the room and a mirror against the wall to his right. "One way window," he thought. He was nervous like hell. He just wanted Rachel right now, he always felt comforted in her presence.

"Good morning Mr. Geller." A man around Ross's age entered the room, speaking in a thick scottish accent and snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hi, I'm Officer McKay." He said, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ross." He said shaking his hand. By the smile on his face, Ross knew that he wasn't the kind of officer that acted cruel.

"So Ross, you say you murdered Chloe O'Brian?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Now where exactly did you get the gun? You can be charged of illegal possession of firearms, and murder you know?"

"I started when my girlfriend decided I was too clingy, and she decided to go on a break. So I thought I had lost her so I went to a bar to get drunk. So I saw Chloe there and I had no idea what was happening. So we kissed, and the next morning, I woke up in bed, and Chloe was there. Then my girlfriend broke up with me cause I cheated. Then I got really drunk and I was walking down the side walk on Bedford Street, so I pulled out a ring I bought for my girlfriend and stared at it. Then, out of nowhere, some guy with a gun tried to mug me. But I knocked him out and took the gun. You know the rest."

"Alright, Ross. That's all we needed to know. You'll be taken to court in a few days. But you should know, you could be charged with a minimum of 9 years in prison, 10 taken of for turning yourself in."

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Ross to think about his actions.

**A/N: If you have any ideas, please feel free to put them in the reviews. I'm not sure about the sentence, I just estimated from the internet.**


	6. News That'll Change Everything

**A/N: I've got a big surprise in this chapter. And by the way, please vote on the poll on my profile. It'll decide Ross's fate! Note: Yes, Ross and Rachel ARE back together.**

* * *

As Ross walked out of Manhattan Police Department, he decided to go over to Central Perk to see if any of his friends were there. He could sure use their company.

As Ross walked along, he was shot several dirty looks from strange men. "Chloe was obviously very popular," he thought.

When Ross entered the coffee house, he saw Rachel sitting on the orange sofa, sipping nervously on a decaf. At this, his mood lightened, Rachel was the one that always made him smile. "Hey Rach," he said cheerfully, sitting down next to her. "Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing the look on her face and showing a bit of concern.

As Rachel put the mug down, she slowly began to say,

"Ross, don't freak out… but, uh-

…

**A few hours ago…**

_Rachel burst out of her room, running towards the bathroom and throwing up into the toilet, just as she arrived. Her head was spinning like crazy and she was feeling exhausted. She continued to vomit until Monica came out of her room, obviously disturbed by the horrible noise Rachel was making._

_"Rach, are you okay?"_

_"Thanks Mon, I'm fine, I don't know what's wrong with me today."_

_A thought instantly came to Monica's head. Running into the bathroom, she pulled out several pregnancy tests from a draw._

_Here," she said, handing them to her. "Mon, seriously? I'm probably just ill, or something." Rachel just knew how much Monica loved babies to even keep pregnancy tests in her bathroom when she wasn't even in a relationship._

_But she just kept on insisting that Rachel take the test, saying that it was better to be on the safe side._

_Finally, Rachel agreed, taking the tests and throwing Monica out of the bathroom. When she had 'peed on the sticks', she invited Monica back in, setting a timer as well. "I swear, this is the most useless three minutes of my life._

_But when she was done, she saw two lines marked, not one…_

_"Please tell me that two is negative on these tests." She muttered to herself._

_..._

**Surprise! And back to present.**

I'm pregnant!"

Ross's mouth hung open at Rachel, unsure of what he had just heard. The silence was broken when an ear piercing noise of mugs and saucers clashing was heard from the back of the coffee house.

"I- Is it mine?"

"Yeah," said Rachel, answering his question.

"B- But when did this happen?" He just couldn't think of a time that they had not used a condom.

"Last week"

"But we used a condom!" He screamed, standing up. By now the entire coffee house were staring at them.

"Yeah, but Ross, condoms only work like, ninety-seven percent of the time!"

Ross screamed a 'what' and a 'they should put that on the box!" and he stormed out of Central Perk.

Rachel just sat there dumbfounded and confused, why had Ross stormed out? Was it because he wanted nothing to do with the baby? Was he angry at the condom company? She immediately shook the thought from her head. Ross was not that kind of a person.

Her answer, 'why' was answered when Ross stormed back into the coffee shop, holding a box of condoms and screaming, "Well they should put it in big bold letters!" taking off again followed by Rachel, closely behind him.

When she reached his apartment, she saw him sitting on his couch, head back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Ross, I'm not saying that you have to be involved, I'm just saying that you can if you want to." She said sitting down next to him.

"No Rach, I want to be involved. I mean, Ben's going to have a sister. And I'll be able to raise this one like a real father." He said, lifting his head and putting his hand on her stomach. "I'm gonna be with you and the baby all the way. I'm gonna look after you in pregnancy, raising the baby up, schooling, everything. I'm not like other guys, **I won't leave you**." He said, making eye contact with her. But the truth was that he would leave them, he would be sentenced by law. As much as he wanted to stay with Rachel and the baby, he couldn't.

But Rachel was touched by his words, her previous thoughts on Ross leaving her and the baby were gone. He truly was a great guy, even though he had murdered Chloe. Rachel thought about how much she despised Ross when she heard the news from Gunther, she thought that he was a complete jerk, with no feelings at all. But how wrong she was, even though he had done a bad thing, that bad thing did truly show her how much she meant to him.

Slowly, she leaned forward, initiating a deep, meaningful kiss. When they parted, she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, whispering in his ear, "Thank you."

At that moment, the phone rang. Picking up the phone, Ross put it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh my God, really? Okay, no problem… bye." Widening his eyes, he slowly sat back down onto the couch as he set the phone back on its case.

"Sweetie, who was that?"

Coughing into his hand, Ross answered her question nervously, "Uuh, Chloe never slept with me, and I'm going to court next week."

**And please review, I'm getting the feeling that no one's reading this.**


	7. A Mother's Love

**A/N: You can follow me on twitter at Winston9957. I will be informing you if I'm busy and stuff. But I just mainly want followers! Lol! Please follow me :P**

**I've also changed the plot a bit, making Ross drunk, cause really, he never would've killed Chloe. I suggest you re-read this fic. (It's pretty different now, I've also made the chapters longer, because the old ones were crap and just physical. So I've added emotions.) Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

The next few days went quite simple. Ross and Rachel wasted no time with their last few days together before Ross received a sentence (if it was finalized).

It was another simple morning, Ross and Rachel were... You know. But there was a sudden loud banging at the door. Cursing quietly, Ross put on a robe and got up to answer the door. He looked through the peephole to see a couple, around their sixties, looking like their heads were about to blow. Unchaining and opening the door, Ross asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Ross Geller." They replied with a tone that sent shivers down his spine. He was afraid of what these people were here for, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Uuh, yeah that's me." He said nervously.

"You bitch!" she said slapping him across the face. "Why the fuck did you kill my daughter?"

Ross grunted, a red mark could be seen on his face.

When Rachel, heard yelling coming from the living room, she immediately pulled on a robe and ran out to see what was going on.

Before her eyes se saw a couple screaming at him. They were screaming things so horrible and loud that Rachel couldn't take it.

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed, "This is not good for the baby!"

At that moment, everyone shut their mouths, and the room was filled with silence. All that could be heard was the lady at the door muttering something that sounded like "Well its father is a killer."

At this, Ross just exploded.

"I am not a killer! Chloe ruined my relationship!"

"Well do you think that's a good enough reason to take someone's life?"

Ross stood there, thinking about what to say next. When it was clear that Ross wouldn't be saying anything else, the lady stormed out of the apartment, pulling her husband's along with her.

Ross gazed at the still open door for seconds. Although he had been drunk and angry at her, it really wasn't a very good choice. But it had been done, and look on the bright side, he had Rachel back. But he would soon lose her again, when he gets sentenced. Would she wait for him? He hoped so, but what's done is done. Can't go back now.

Slowly, he sat down on the couch in the middle of the room and put his face in his hands.

"I'm a horrible person." He muttered to himself.

Seeing Ross torn apart hurt Rachel, he was just as bad as the night of their break up.

"No you're not, you did what you had to do,"

"But I didn't have to do it did I?" He said, more to himself than Rachel.

At this, Rachel stopped to think, _he didn't have to_.

Looking at him, she moved other and embraced him in her arms, soon they were hugging each other. Not letting go.

* * *

**A/N: Follow me on twitter, seriously: ****Winston9957**


	8. Author Note

**Sorry Every1 but I am retiring, Ive got way 2 much going on in life.**

**Any1 who wishes 2 continue 4 me may PM me**


	9. Continued By Another Author

**Being Continued be**

**Gohanlaser9**


End file.
